The Dog House
by SakurakoUchiha
Summary: A kakashi x reader. You where in a cottage where a strange dog makes you do something to him, then suddenly, HUMAN! Im not telling you anymore haha.


_Hello, this is a filler one shot. Filler because I will not be updating my other story for a long time as of after this is posted because I am going on a wifi-free vaycay. Its a kakashi x reader... xD haha this is gonna be a really weird thing okay, be prepared! Enjoy!_

* * *

 **The** **Dog House**

You where walking through a forest. It was around midnight and there was something creepy about the forest. You wanted to get out as fast as possible, but it was too dark for you to run.

Soon a light could be spotted in the trees. You ran for it, stopping when you saw a cottage. _Why is there a house in the middle of nowhere?_

The house looked old, warm, and welcoming. Unlike the forest. Approaching the door, you knocked. No one answered.

Well, a human didn't. A grey dog jumped up to the window on the door, wagging its tail and barking at you. Spooked by its sudden appearance, you jumped back. The dog whined and clawed at the door.

You noticed that it was quite a skinny dog. _Maybe I should feed it.. I bet this is an abandoned place._ You placed a hand on the handle and slowly turned and pushed it. The dog quickly got out of the way as the door slid open.

"Here, c'mere little dog." You said to the cute thing, slinging your pack off of your back and searching for food inside. You pulled out a bag of beef jerky, something an animal like a dog could probably eat.

The dog looked like it was trying to smile at you as you laid the beef in front of it. It wined a noise that sounded like a high pitch "thank you" but not quite. After the dog ate the beef, it led you to a hole in the floor filled with dirt.

From behind you noticed that this dog was male.

He dug up clumps of it and arranged it in words that read "Help me." Before you could read it he accidentally ruined it with more dirt. The dog frowned down at it and whined.

 _Is he trying to tell me something? Because what I saw there looked just like a H and an E._

You stand up, about to leave. The dog jumped on you, careful not to hurt you. He made a noise at you that sounded very similar to "Genjutsu". Ignoring it, you put the dog back down.

"I can't keep you with me, I have places to be." You say. He growled and gently pulled you to the couch by the arm. _I can't stay here! Whats this dog up to anyways? I feel like he's trying to tell me something._

* * *

Dog POV

* * *

 _Damnit! Why can't I just speak? Why did this have to happen to me! She's not understanding. Maybe if I just make her hands for the release signal for genjutsu she'll know?_

* * *

Your POV

* * *

The dog nosed your hands close to each other. He carefully pulled one hand up in his mouth and held it there with his paw. You held it there for him. _What's he doing now?_

You gasp as he uses his paws to make your hand form the genjutsu release signal. Then he whined at you, making that same noise you know understood to be his attempt to say genjutsu.

 _Does he want me to release some kind of genjutsu from him? Maybe I should try.._ You flow chakra into his body, noticing that it is indeed disturbed. "Release." The dog glowed white, a blinding bright white.

You close your eyes against the brightness, and in a few seconds you open your eyes. A tall silver haired man lay unconscious on the couch. He wore full black clothing and a mask, the shirt was very much like a second skin on him allowing you to notice that he was a very muscular person.

A scar ran over his left eye and his expression was unreadable because of the mask. His hair was strange as it spiked toward the left. He looked young, maybe in his twenties.

 _What kind of genjutsu does this?_ You ask yourself, confused.

You ran a hand along the line of his mask and slip a finger underneath it. You where curious to see what his face looked like. An onyx eye popped open, he was suddenly holding your arm, stopping you from revealing his face.

You pull your finger our from under his mask and he lets go of your wrist.

"Thank you.. Ehh.. Whats your name?" He asked.

"H-hi.. Im _-_-_." You reply.

He nods at you. "Im Kakashi. Thank you so much for getting me out of that.. Its been so long and boring." He said to you. A pang of sympathy for Kakashi ran through your heart. _Exactly how long has he been here?_

"Um.. How long have you been here?" You ask. He shrugged. "I don't know. No clocks, no sense of time here." He leaned up against you, you could feel air being pulled from around your neck, realizing that he was sniffing you.

Your intake of breath became shallow and your heartbeat sped up as he pinned you down on the couch, whispering into your ear. "Its been a long time sense I had any _human contact_ and when your a dog, its difficult to masturbate. You know what I mean?" He whispered in a husky voice, sending shivers down your spine.

He ground his hips into yours, causing you to moan. He silenced you by removing his mask and kissing you. He licked your bottom lip, asking for access. You opened your mouth a little bit wider for him and he immediately dominated your mouth.

You felt his groin harden at your moans, grinding on your sweet spot. Kakashi released the kiss, allowing you to see his face as he pulled away to look at you.

He was handsome. His jaw line was strong and the only flaw on his face was a little mole near the corner of his mouth and the scar that trailed down his cheek, but you didn't see them as flaws. You saw them as decorations.

"Damn, your so pretty. And your making me hard." He said, cupping your cheek and grinding into you a little harder to emphasize his erection. A jolt of pleasure shot through you, causing you to moan.

Kakashi leaned down to kiss and nip at the skin along your jaw line before softly nibbling at your earlobe. He returned his lips to yours, and you gladly accepted his kiss. You wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck, silently asking for more.

He kissed and sucked down your neck to the nape and bit the spot. You squirmed underneath him and groaned out his name. "Ahh.. Ka-kashi.. Ahh." He silenced you by taking over your mouth.

You felt his fingers tug your shirt upward. You help him to remove it. His expert hands unclasped your bra, leaving your chest bare for him to explore. You blush but don't try to cover yourself as your hands have already been pinned so it would have no point.

He cupped your breasts and squeezed, taking a gasp from you. The silver haired man teased you, planting butterfly kisses everywhere around your breasts.

"Please... Aha.. I.. need.." You moaned. Kakashi pulled away from her. "You need what?" He said playfully. You looked up at him, your eyes glazed with lust. "I-I need more." You said.

Kakashi leaned forward and cupped your breasts again, sucking and softly nipping at one nipple and then switching to the other. You arched your back in pleasure and cried his name loudly.

He then moved down, his head in between your legs. Kakashi slipped his fingers under the hems of your shorts/pants and underwear, pulling them down around your ankles. Your breath hitched when he blew cool air across your wet slit.

"Do you like what Im doing to you?" He asked in that sexy, husky voice again. Your reply was a loud moan.

Kakashi smirked at you and slipped a long finger into your vagina. You squirmed and he had to hold your thighs down. He pumped the finger in and out, your breath became ragged. He soon added another finger.

You couldn't take it. You needed him. _Now._ "Ahh.. Kashi..I need you.. Inside of me.." You told him. He chuckled. "I _am_ inside of you. My fingers are." He said, teasing you cruelly.

"No..Ahhn.. Ah! AHNN!" You screamed in an orgasm as your juices coated his fingers. You wanted to tell him that you needed his cock, but you where out of breath.

When you could see again, you saw his dick at your entrance, Kakashi was watching your face, waiting for her to allow him inside of her. "Please.. Kakashi.. Do it.." You moaned.

In one quick movement he slammed his dick into you, a wave of pleasure washing over both figures. Kakashi groaned and you screamed. He started moving in and out of you in quick, rough sex.

The house was filled with their moans and groans, not to mention the wet noises of his cock sliding in and out of your pussy and the slapping of his balls against you.

After a few minutes of intense sex, you brought him into release with one of your orgasms. He fell onto you, panting. "T-that.. I.. That was amazing." You said to him. "But why.. Why have me right after you meet me?" You had to ask him.

"Because Ive been waiting for someone with the guts like you, and I feel attached. I think I love you." He said, leaning in for another kiss.

He then slid off of you and you both fell asleep on the couch from exhaustion.

* * *

 _XD First one shot, I hope you liked it! Comment your opinions on it below, and I don't care wether they are about how much you hate me or not! I just wanna read your stuff! Im out. Bye! Love the people who read my stuff!_


End file.
